Things before the marriage
by waga waga no himitsu
Summary: Setsuna and konoka are getting married soon! what's gonna happen before they're get married?
1. Chapter 1

Uh….well this is my first fanfic….& for my very 1st fanfic, I make this konosetsu fanfic!!!!!

Cause konosetsu is the best negima couple ~~~~~ ^_^

I hope you like to read my fanfic _

Disclaimer: really, I do not own negima!?.

Things before the marriage

After training in the morning, Setsuna Sakurazaki was sitting in front of the tree of the world. She has some thought in her mind 'Deans want me & ojou-sama stays in one room?! How can I keep that?! yes I want to be always by her side but ….' Her thought stopped by her student & actually her best friend "Hoi! Setsuna-san! Stop daydreaming it's time to train me!" she said while shook her teacher shoulder "Ah! So..sorry there was something on my mind" Asuna smirk at her "I know you're happy for Dean's decision. but, don't be too happy for that…cause you know eishun-san will make sure that you & konoka will be married when you two was 20" Setsuna blushed as Asuna said all of Dean's said yesterday "How could you know that ?????? Don't tell me that haruna-san & asakura-san already know that!!!" Asuna laugh a little "Hehehe sorry, they are all in 3-A already know that" Setsuna face is now pale "Ah,no….."

While at Asuna, negi & konoka's dorm room…

"Negi-kun, can you take my books at the table?" Konoka ask negi who was helping her to packed her briefcase. "Ah, sure konoka-san…" Negi go to the table & bring some of konoka's book. "Here, Konoka-san what can I do again?" Negi give her the books. "Arigatou Negi-kun, you can eat the breakfast now, I'm already done packed my briefcase now." Konoka smile at him & walk after him to the dinner table. "itadaki.." Negi's word cut off by the knock at the door. "Hai, ikimasu yo…" Negi open the door to know who is knock the door. "Ah, Setsuna-san, irasshai…." "Shitsureishimasu…" Suddenly Konoka jump to Setsuna after know it was her fiancée who come. "SECCHAAAANN~~~~" they fell to the floor. "U..uwaahhh…K…K..Kono-chan…" setsuna blushed at her fiancée. "Heh, like usual.." Asuna sighed "Maybe they'll not stop do that until they're married" said Negi with laugh. " Are you come to pick me secchan?" "Eh…well,yeah are you've done packed your things?" "Sure, before we go let's have breakfast!" Setsuna nodded & wake herself while she wake her fiancée too.

Dean's room

"Yes, muko-dono we've to train her before she could marry with konoka as well." The Dean's speak to his son in law on his phone. "But, why we has to keep it as secret to konoka?." Eishun ask to his father in law. "If we tell this to her, she won't give us permission to train her." "But I think she will understand for that." Protest Eishun. "If she know this, she'll come there with Setsuna-kun & maybe she'll stop Setsuna-kun training if she know the trainer was you." Explained konoemon. "well,ok then I'll inform it to Setsuna-kun later." Eishun end the call & he go to his desk in his office to write a letter for Setsuna.


	2. Chapter 2

Before say hi, I want to say sorry for my bad grammar on the chapter one…… _

But, this time I will make it getting better….. _ ( one more time,sorry!!! )

Anyway, thanks for : Dana Kishimoto, Lance58, Setsuna-kun, & EvilUnown for the reviews~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Okay, here it is……

Chapter two

It has been 2 days since Konoka & Setsuna stays in one room. And for these 2 days they're acting just like husband & wife. When Setsuna got home, Konoka always says: " Secchan, you want to go eat first or, take a bath? Or… maybe…me????." & When they're go to high school (in my story they're 18) Konoka always tidy up Setsuna's tie. & Even Konoka always kiss Setsuna whenever she wants to. This time Setsuna accompany Konoka to buy some vegetable for dinner. " Ojou-chan your husband is handsome & tall." Said a shopkeeper to Konoka. " Eh? She's not my husband yet she's still my fiancée." Konoka smile to the shopkeeper. " Oh really? You two are so match." "hehehe, thanks obaa-san." " And you, her couple you have to make her happy!." The shopkeeper tap Setsuna shoulder " Of course I will obaa-san." Setsuna answered to her. " Secchan it's already dark we've to get home, maybe Asuna will be mad at us cause she is must be very hungry." Konoka said in panic. " you're right we've to hurry, good bye obaa-san, & thanks a lot." "bye, obaa-san." "bye-bye you two."

Asuna & negi's room

" Aaaaagh, where is Konoka! I'm hungry~~~~" Asuna cried loudly. " I don't know, maybe she's doing something with Setsuna-san right now." Negi replied. " like?." Asuna questioned. "uhmmm….. I can't say it…" Negi blushed. "Wha..? HEY! Who's tell 'that' to you??????." Asuna grab his cheek. " K…kw…kwamwo-kwuuuunn…." Negi said while he's pointing at kamo who was playing a game. " You pervert rat!!!! How far you tell him about 'that'?." Asuna grab Kamo's body. "Ya…Yamette anee-san!!!! Ittaissu!!!! I just tell aniki about it & how to do that.." answered kamo. " Don't teach Negi something like 'that' you foooool!!!!!." Asuna grab kamo tightened "Aaaaaghhhhhhhh anee-san yameroooo!!!!!!!!" "Asuna,Asuna" a familiar sound call Asuna's name behind the door " Oh yess!!! It's Konoka~~~~" Asuna shouted happily & run towards the door. "daijyobu, kamo-kun?." said Negi simpathically. "I will not be alright aniki…"

After the dinner Konoka & Setsuna went to their room. "Secchan…" "yes?." "uummm… you know….. I realy…" Konoka moved from the couch at the room & get closer to Setsuna. "um…. Kono-chan..?." Setsuna blushed & just stare at her fiancée. "Secchan…." "hu…? Umph????." Konoka kiss her fiancée mouth & sneak her tongue to her fiancée mouth. After some minutes Konoka broke it, but Setsuna reply her kiss. Setsuna lead her fiancée to the bed, when she began to remove Konoka's clothes..

"Setsuna-kun I have to talk a bit….oh?." Konoemon come to their room without knock the door and just open the door with key reserves. "Ojii-chaaaan!! Why don't you knock the door?." Konoka threw a pillow to Konoemon's face "Ohohohoho…. I'm sorry Konoka, can I borrow Setsuna-kun for a few minutes?." Asked Konoemon. Konoka nodded, & Setsuna come to Konoemon after he said he wants her. " What happened sir?."

Setsuna questioned. " We need to talk outside, Konoka wait a minute okay?" Setsuna give Konoka a kiss on her forehead, then follow Konoemon go out from the room. "what do you need to talk about sir?." " Eishun give this letter for you." Konoemon take out a letter from his pocket and give it to Setsuna. "He said you have to read this when Konoka is sleeping." Explained Konoemon. " why?." "Cause it's a secret between us, well then I only want to say that. you can continue your activities with Konoka, good night." Konoemon smiled at her, then go back to his office.

'What Eishun-sama want to say through this letter?.' Setsuna thought while she enter the room and close the door. " What's that letter Secchan?." "Ah..no,nothing it's from shinmei 's sleep now, it's already 11 p.m." Konoka pout at her "Nope, I don't want to sleep." " But we have quiz tomorrow, we should not be delayed." "But I still want to…" konoka still want to continue their activities that occur Searched. "Uh…um…

Wanna see the moon? It's full moon today, I will bring you to see it." Konoka think about it for a while , then nod to her fiancée. " Okay…" Setsuna bring her with a bridal style. Setsuna brought konoka flying through the sky, Konoka amazed by the beautiful moon. " The moon is beautiful such as yourself" Setsuna said with a soft tone konoka. "And you like an angels who bring myself to the moon." Konoka then embrace Setsuna's neck with tender. " I Love you Secchan.." "I also really love you Kono-chan." then Konoka kiss Setsuna's lips. For a few minutes Setsuna broke the kiss and said "You're the only one for me Kono-chan." Konoka smiled to hear Setsuna's word, she does not realize that she's sleeps in Setsuna's hand. "I hope you have a beautiful dream, my lovely princess."

Setsuna put Konoka on the bed, after that she began to read Eishun letter.

To Sakurazaki Setsuna

I want you to come to Kyoto's to train your ability. You have to come here by yourself. Don't let Konoka know about it, if she come with you, she will stop your training. I know you want to be stronger to protect her. So, I invite you to come here.

Note: I will be your trainer.

-Konoe Eishun

'... Should I go without a farewell to her?.'

Chapter two end


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! ^_^

Finally, I can finally I can updating this story! _

I want to say sorry again for my bad grammar~~~~

This time I will try hard for make it better!

Anyway thanks a lot: EvilUnown, setsuna-kun, BatterieszX, Lance58, konoe-yuki, Dana Kishimoto for the Reviews~~~ ^_^

Chapter three

"Secchan?" Said the woken up Konoka who was try to her Secchan. Konoka go to the kitchen to find Setsuna, but Setsuna's not there. Konoka tried to find Setsuna to the bathroom but, she's not there too. 'Secchan where are you?' Konoka thinking for a while, considering what is Setsuna do in the morning. 'I know, maybe she's train Asuna now!' Then, Konoka exit from her & Setsuna's room, she run toward Negi & Asuna's room. "Negi-kun, Asuna! Open the door, it's me Konoka!." "Yes, I'm coming." Reply Negi, who was walking toward the door. "Doushita no desuka, Konoka-san?" Negi open the door. "Negi-kun! Asuna is train with Secchan now, right?" Say Konoka in a panic mode. "Uh, I don't know Konoka-san… I don't know when Asuna-san is going out either." "Then, let's go find her!" Konoka pull Negi's hand, then, run away from the room.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna call her friend's name, but she was no where on the tree of the world. "Mattaku, where is she?" Asuna sighed then, called her friend's name again. "Asuna!." Call Konoka. "Konoka? Doushita no?" "Where is Secchan?" "I don't know, I think she's with you." Asuna confused. "No, she's not with me, when I was woke up she's doesn't anywhere in the room." Konoka started to worried about her fiancée. "Where did you go, Secchan?" Then, Asuna, Negi & Konoka thinking what they have to do to find Setsuna. "Um, why don't you use your pactio card Konoka?" Asuna give her an opinion. "Okay, Telepathia."

'Secchan, Secchan.' Konoka's voice can be heard in Setsuna's mind. "Kono-chan? Ah, right the pactio card, telepathia." Setsuna take out her pactio card from her pocket then stick it to her forehead. "Secchan, ima doko ni?." Konoka questioned. "… I can't tell you…" said Setsuna in a deep voice. "Why? I was so worried about you, where are you now?" "I'm sorry kono-chan." Setsuna put her pactio card to her pocket. "I'm so sorry kono-chan." "Secchan? No, Secchan! Speak to me! Secchan!" Konoka's tears begin to falling down to her cheek then, she is kneeling to the ground. "Why are you leaving me, Secchan…?."

"Ojii-chan, where is Secchan?" Konoka questioned to Konoemon. "Huh? I don't know." "Don't lie to me!" Say Konoka in a brave sound. "errr, I don't know…" "Ojii-chan!" Konoka glare at him. "Uh, um… pass?" Konoemon sweating "Be honest!" "I can't tell you, Konoka, sorry." Konoka frustrated. "Don't say the same as Secchan…" "Don't worry, Konoka, she will come back." Konoka just glare at him & go out from Konoemon's office. "Aaah, she is mad at me…" Konoemon sighed. Konoka go to find Setsuna's co-worker & asking them where is Setsuna, but no one know where is Setsuna go. Konoka goes to her & Setsuna's room, then lied herself on the bed. 'Where are you going Secchan…I'm so worried…'

KYOTO

"Eishun-sama, a guess has coming." Said a maid to him "it must be Setsuna-kun, I will meet her now." Eishun wake himself from the chair. Then he walks to the hall "You've came Setsuna-kun." Greet Eishun to Setsuna who was sat on the hall. Setsuna nod to him. "I see you are ready for the training now." "I'll always ready whenever you want me to." Eishun smiled to her. "We will start it from tomorrow morning. Today you can make your body relax. The training wild held for 2 years, but I think it will be for a few months for you." Setsuna nod at him. Eishun give the maid a signal to bring Setsuna to the guess room.

'2 years…? I've to leave her for 2 years?' Setsuna took a deep breath. 'I can't wait for that long…I miss her hug…whoaaa what am I thinking about?! I'm not a pervert!' "Secchan…" suddenly, Konoka's voice can be heard by Setsuna's mind. "WHOOAAAAAA….K…K..KONO-CHAN?! w…. where?!" "Your pactio card, baka Secchan!" "R..right…telepathia…" Setsuna stick her pactio card to her forehead. "Secchan… if you can't say where you are, then promise me you'll be alright." "I promise, Kono-chan…" "..Secchan…why do you go all of a sudden?" Setsuna hesitated for a while, she doesn't know what she has to say. "I…." "Are you didn't love me again, so you leave me?" "NO! It's not like that, I love you, and I'm never gonna leave you because something likes that…I'm just…" "It's okay then, if you can't say why you leave…at least I know that you still love me…" "I'll always love you…" Setsuna blushed. "Ehehe, you must be blushing now." Konoka giggle. "Uh… it's getting late…let's sleep now…" "Umm…but, I still want to hear your voice..." "I'll contact you tomorrow." "Promise?" "Promise, o yasumi nasai Kono-chan." "O yasumi Secchan."

Eishun's office

"Megumi-san, can I ask you something?" "Of course Eishun-sama, your wish is my duty." Say a butler to him. "Do you know someone that can train Setsuna-kun to control her half-bird?" Ask Eishun. "I know, someone that can teach her, but he is half-dragon." Explain the butler. "Hmm, I think it's okay, what's his name?" "Ryuuzaki Yuzaku." "He is from the Ryuuzaki clan?" "Yes, Eishun-sama." "I know them, they were very strong thought…I hope he can teach Setsuna-kun as well, so Megumi-san can you inform him that I want to talk with him?" the butler nod. "I understand Eishun-sama." With that the butler goes out from Eishun's office. "Ah, wait Megumi-san." "What happen, Eishun-sama?" "Please inform Setsuna-kun tomorrow morning I'll be waiting for her on the bamboo forest." "As you wish, Eishun-sama."


End file.
